This invention relates to kaleidoscopes, and more particularly to a binocular kaleidoscope which permits viewing with both eyes simultaneously so as to provide a three-dimensional effect for the viewer.
A conventional kaleidoscope comprises a tube formed with two or three reflective surfaces extending along the length of the tube. The surfaces are positioned at an acute angle or angles to each other so as to be arranged, in cross section, in the shape of a V, in the case of two reflective surfaces, or a triangle, in the case of three reflective surfaces.
A moveable image, which may be pieces of colored glass or a rotating element, is arranged adjacent to one end of the kaleidoscope tube. The viewer looks through the other end of the tube along the axis of the tube so that the line of sight passes between the reflective surfaces. In this way, the viewer sees the image both directly and as reflected by the reflective surfaces.
While most kaleidoscopes are made for viewing with just one eye, binocular kaleidoscopes have been suggested which permit viewing simultaneously with both eyes. Such kaleidoscopes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,004 and 5,020,870.
However, these earlier binocular kaleidoscopes do not offer the advantage of creating a three-dimensional effect when used by a viewer. The reason is that previous binocular kaleidoscopes do not permit a single moveable image to be viewed directly by both eyes, in addition to both eyes receiving the image reflected off the reflective surfaces within the kaleidoscope tube or tubes. By xe2x80x9cviewing directlyxe2x80x9d, what is meant is that the image is in the straight line of sight of each eye along the axis of the tube into which each eye is looking. Due to this arrangement, the parallax created when viewing the moveable image simultaneously by two spaced-apart eyes creates a three-dimensional effect not heretofore provided by any other kaleidoscope.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a binocular kaleidoscope which offers a three-dimensional effect when viewing a moveable image with both eyes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a binocular kaleidoscope which is inexpensive to manufacture on a mass production basis.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a kaleidoscope which can be made of foldable sheet material capable of being packaged in a flat condition and set up into a kaleidoscope by the purchaser, thereby reducing transportation and storage costs, as well as shelf space needed to display the product for sale.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a binocular kaleidoscope in which the spacing between the ends of the tubes which are looked into are adjustable to conform to the spacing between the users eyes.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a binocular kaleidoscope wherein the holder for rotatably mounting the moveable image may be made as a unitary construction with the remainder of the kaleidoscope body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a binocular kaleidoscope in which the moveable image is illuminated by light reaching both its front and rear surfaces.